


Alice is a Punk Rocker

by RoseThornhill



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Baby Fic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14300637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseThornhill/pseuds/RoseThornhill
Summary: @FoxyFoxMulder gave me this request:Okay, I want one where the baby wakes Mulder up & he decides to let Scully sleep. Then he goes to his daughter & realizes she’s just fussy so he sings to her and rocks her back to sleep. Then Scully wakes up because she hears Mulder’s voice and watches from the doorway





	Alice is a Punk Rocker

A piercing squeal breaks through the silence of the middle of the night. Scully groans. Was William this fussy? Alice is only two weeks old - is she too young to let her cry herself to sleep?

Mulder gives Scully a kiss on the cheek and whispers, "You sleep. I'll take care of her." Scully would have been turned on if she hadn't been so exhausted. She was asleep before he left the room.

In the nursery, Mulder takes his baby daughter from the crib. "Hey there, sweetface. What's going on? Why are you so crabby?" Alice has her mother's bright blue eyes and shock of red hair. He didn't think he could ever be as in love with anyone as he was with Scully - then he sees Alice and his heart feels like it will burst. 

As he paces across the nursery, gently rocking his tiny daughter in his strong arms, his mind begins to drift. It usually drifts to William, and tonight was no different. He shakes his head and stares into Alice's eyes. He didn't want to think about the child he wasn't there for, leaving Scully to care for him alone... No. He got lost in his little girl's eyes. They were still wet with tears, but the howling had quieted down.

The best way to quiet Alice's mind - and his own - was to sing. Scully tends to lean towards folk-rock, but that wasn't Mulder's way. "The kids are all hopped up and ready to go, they're ready to go now," he sang. A slightly slowed down version of The Ramones classic was the first song that popped into his head. "They got their surfboards and they're going to the discotheque-a-go-go. But she just couldn't stay, she had to break away... oh yeah, oh yeah... Alice is a punk rocker, Alice is a punk rocker, Alice is a punk rocker now..." He changed the lyrics, and his little girl seemed to approve. She had drifted off to sleep.

"You're teaching our daughter to be a punk rocker?" Mulder looked up, startled. Scully was standing in the doorway, a goofy smile on her drowsy face.

"Well, I thought maybe we could get the turbulent teen years out of the way with the terrible twos," he said with a grin. "What are you doing up? You are supposed to be sleeping."

"I was, but then the baby stopped crying and it gave way to the most beautiful sound ever. Silence. Then that was ruined by some old punk rocker." She grinned and sat beside him on the arm of the armchair. Mulder shifted slightly so he could hold both his girls in his arms. Alice seemed to sense the love and safety of her parents - she didn't stir as Mulder's arm went around Scully's waist. She nuzzled against Mulder, fitting her tiny frame into the spots she had carved out for herself in Mulder's arms long ago. "Love you," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.

Mulder looked at the two redheads in his arms, and his heart swelled again. "I love you," he said to Alice, giving her tiny hand a gentle squeeze. "I love you," he said to Scully, giving her a tender kiss on the forehead. Mulder sat back with a contented sigh. "This is all I've ever wanted."


End file.
